<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two can dance, baby by bulletsfrank</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396586">two can dance, baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletsfrank/pseuds/bulletsfrank'>bulletsfrank</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, bottom byeongkwan, idk ew, kind of, top sehyoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletsfrank/pseuds/bulletsfrank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sehyoon hits on byeongkwan at a club, turns out they’re both a bit easy to sway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two can dance, baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don’t know why i wrote this in two hours but here haha 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     it wasn’t like byeongkwan to hit up clubs like this, nor was it like him to get a bit too tipsy and find himself wrapped in the strong arms of a stranger, body lithe and limp under his touch as they danced, the alcohol clouding his better judgement. he remembered what the man looked like, beautiful, dark-haired and with strong brows, the colorful lights of the club flashing over his face and accentuated his cheekbones as they talked; what was his name again? byeongkwan could barely remember, he should check his phone...</p><p>     “hey,” byeongkwan was taken aback by a sweet voice interrupting him in the middle of the long drink he was taking out of his whiskey glass, his eyebrows shooting up as he turned to face who was speaking to him; despite his vision being a bit blurry, he could make out the stranger in front of him, broad and stupidly handsome, his hair parted in the middle and his pretty pink lips pursed into a pout as he swigged his own drink. he was wearing a black button up shirt that was tucked into his pants, waist accentuated with a belt and legs hugged by his tight jeans; byeongkwan bit his tongue as he set down his own glass, fingers still wrapped around it as he scanned his eyes over the man’s body, his breath hitching in his throat at the sight. <i>jesus christ, this guy was hot.</i>. a coy smile on his face preceded him taking a step closer, resting his elbow on the bar and maintaining eye contact as he added, “my name is sehyoon.” </p><p>     “hey,” byeongkwan added a bit lamely, but his eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the other man— sehyoon, he said, right? it was kind of loud in here, and byeongkwan’s brain was turning to mush at the mere concept that someone looking like <i>that</i> was even approaching him; he offered a crooked smile, too, biting his lip as he cocked his body to the side to face sehyoon more, their vicinity wildly intimate already. “i’m byeongkwan. any particular reason you’re approaching me with that look on your face?” </p><p>     sehyoon laughed at that, and byeongkwan, even in his drunkening state, felt butterflies flutter in the pit of his stomach at it. “yeah, i think you’re hot,” he said bluntly, one of his black eyebrows quirked as he ran a hand through his hair to swipe it off his forehead, only for it to cascade right back down. “and you looked lonely, so i just figured.” </p><p>     “figured?” byeongkwan would have been a bit embarrassed by the compliment had he been a slightly more bashful in nature, but instead it just made his already warm cheeks warmer, a familiar heat tingling down his spine and into his legs as he fixated on the way sehyoon’s mouth moved when he spoke — something about it had him biting back an urge to kiss him. that thought made him internally groan as he downed the last of his spirit, sliding the glass down and away from him; he knew that this guy was probably just looking for a quick fuck and didn’t actually mean anything sweet by this gesture, but right now, that concept didn’t seem to bother byeongkwan much, his feet hitting the floor in front of sehyoon to hold out his wrist for him to take. “let’s dance then.” </p><p>     seemingly taken aback, sehyoon’s eyes widened then narrowed, his fingers wrapping around byeongkwan’s in a way that made him smirk; they were close to one another in height, sehyoon maybe an inch taller, but as they worked their way to the crowded, sweaty dance floor, he could tell that the difference was more in build — sehyoon was… strong, especially noticeable in the way he held onto byeongkwan’s hips as they danced, his dark eyes boring holes as they held eye contact. byeongkwan knew he could impress this guy easily with his dancing, but something about the way he looked at him made him feel fragile, like he was slowly, very slowly unraveling. it was much too loud to talk to one another here, and the spinning in byeongkwan’s head was only intensified at how sehyoon’s body moved, so clean and fluid like he was writing poetry in the way he could roll his stomach; it rendered byeongkwan speechless anyway, his lip between his teeth as sehyoon swung him around with a hand to his shoulder, essentially positioning him to grind over his crotch.</p><p>     byeongkwan gasped at the feeling, but slowly got into a rhythm of it, rolling his hips and letting his eyelids flutter low at how sehyoon hooked a finger underneath byeongkwan’s back belt loop, holding his ass against him to gain friction. even though this was the last thing byeongkwan went clubbing for, he found himself getting lost in the possessiveness the lights and booze had over his brain, the fingers of a gorgeous stranger ghosting over his nape as he was pulled close, his lower half tingling as sehyoon brought his lips to his ear, grazing them probably unintentionally; byeongkwan got a whiff of the alcohol on his breath, and <i>fuck</i>, it made his heart beat hard. </p><p>     “you dance like a slut.” is what sehyoon offered into his ear, and hearing that with the slight slur of his speech and a rough rut against his ass is what made byeongkwan’s composure completely melt away, a groan escaping his throat; the music wasn’t his style, the smell of sweat and booze and drugs wasn’t, either — least of all was how submissive he felt against sehyoon, his foggy brain fighting to even comprehend what they must have <i>looked</i> like intertwined like this. byeongkwan shuddered as he was turned around, sehyoon blinking slowly and his mouth hanging open, tongue sliding across his lower lip as he slid a hand down to byeongkwan’s belt, the forward action making byeongkwan’s abdomen twist and mouth feel dry. was he really okay with this? he couldn’t really even bring it to the front of his mind to try and make any kind of better judgement, especially because how sehyoon was looking at him like he was prey, the rough, loose touches he was leaving on byeongkwan’s body as they swayed felt way too good to ask him to stop.</p><p>     really, he didn’t want him to stop. </p><p>     so byeongkwan played into it, fingers dipping under the waistband of sehyoon’s tight, form fitting pants on either side to press their torsos together, both of them catching friction on each other; the face sehyoon made was so, so pretty, how his eyebrows spooned and he groaned — he probably did, anyway, the music swallowed it whole before byeongkwan got the honor of hearing it. zips of arousal raced up and down his entire frame as sehyoon reciprocated the touch with just as much hunger behind it, reaching up to grab a fistful of byeongkwan’s cherry red hair, nails digging into his scalp before he yanked backwards. <i>ow</i>, that fucking hurt, but it made byeongkwan’s eyes go wide and his voice jump out in a whine; they had long since abandoned dancing, their actions bordering on more and more lustful as they went, every touch sehyoon was offering byeongkwan only proving to worsen the pit gnawing inside of his stomach. </p><p>     he was into this, and he could tell sehyoon was, too, and that thought made byeongkwan’s eyelids flutter shut as he imagined what kind of sex they would have; a little much, yeah, but sehyoon seemed <i>desperate</i>, drunk, and way too hot to be as easy as he was. byeongkwan stopped the movement of his hips to reach up and pull sehyoon closer, cupping his hand around the other’s ear so he could make sure his words were heard, “i don’t usually do this,” he started, his balance swaying to the side some before he gripped sehyoon’s firm shoulder. <i>ugh</i>, he felt nice under his touch. “but we should go somewhere else.” </p><p>     laughing low, sehyoon nodded, the hand he had in byeongkwan’s hair sliding down to caress his nape, fingers light on the skin there before he leaned in to reply, “i knew you’d want to. let’s find somewhere quiet.”</p><p>     the cockiness made byeongkwan grit his teeth, and even though he would never admit it out loud, it made his head spin and breathing hitch, flipping a dozen switches in his brain that urged him to pull sehyoon by the arm, leading him off of the dance floor and into the hallway heading back to the bathrooms; the music was muffled back here, and surprisingly it was as empty as it really could be, all the souls still in the heat of it downing their drinks and grinding against one another just a few meters away. as they turned the corner where the back entrance was, sehyoon immediately had his hands on byeongkwan, sliding them up his torso to lift his shirt, lips meeting the heated flesh of his neck to start kissing with an open mouth, byeongkwan moaning low as he stumbled back against the wall, his hands flat on it to keep his balance. </p><p>     how sehyoon kissed was so sloppy, his gorgeous lips unimaginably soft on byeongkwan’s skin, the roughness of it rendering him to sink against it, fingers tangled in the fabric of the other man’s button up; he rolled his hips some, moving his own touch up to pull sehyoon away and immediately to his mouth, meeting him in a kiss that was equally as messy. kissing sehyoon felt… right, as weird as that was, byeongkwan’s body slotting perfectly against his as they made out, tongues sliding together as they shared the taste of their liquor, sehyoon’s sweet and light and byeongkwan’s dark and heady. sighing against the loose stimulation sehyoon was giving him with a knee between his thighs, byeongkwan knew deep down he wasn’t going to be able to keep quiet, so he opted not to try, his soft, honey slicked moans slipping past their kiss; it made sehyoon press in harder, nipping at byeongkwan’s bottom lip as he replaced his knee with his hand, pressing the ball of his palm against the stiffness of byeongkwan’s dick under the zipper of his jeans. </p><p>     his head thrown back, byeongkwan broke the kiss to catch his breath some, sehyoon groaning from the back of his throat as they met gazes once more; it felt familiar, the animalistic look in the beautiful stranger’s eyes, and the longer he looked the more it made byeongkwan’s knees weak. sehyoon placed a firm hand on the wall next to byeongkwan’s head, holding himself straight as he started to undo the younger’s zipper, skillful hands yanking it down without much effort, the button just as easy to pop open for him. </p><p>     “you’re so cute,” sehyoon said out of the blue, his words filling the air with an aura of desparity as they hung in it; he blinked up at byeongkwan, not watching his hand as he dipped his fingers underneath the elastic of his underwear — instead, he watched how byeongkwan would emote, his furrowed brows framing his face so fucking <i>perfectly</i>. byeongkwan shifted some in anticipation, licking his lips as he felt the burning in his cheeks from being watched so intently; it felt like dying, the first, featherlight touch sehyoon grazed the head of byeongkwan’s cock with, just the very tips of his fingers running along it to tease him. byeongkwan writhed, his nose crinkling and eyes cinching shut at the near-ticklish stimulation of it, his thigh twitching immediately. sighing, sehyoon pushed byeongkwan’s underwear down a bit further, just enough for him to spit in his hand and start to jerk the head loosely. “i like the— the faces you make.” </p><p>     byeongkwan’s brain short circuited at being called cute, his heart pounding against his ribs as he tried to get used to the feeling; he hadn’t been with anyone in a long time, and that much was obvious by how his breath shuddered like there wasn’t enough air to breathe. whining as sehyoon pressed farther down, pulling his whole dick out of his pants to then wholly jerk him, byeongkwan clutched the elder’s shoulder and squeezed, his voice cracking. “<i>shit</i>—“</p><p>     sehyoon merely hummed at that, finding a steady rhythm, seemingly prideful at byeongkwan’s reaction, a smug smirk on his face. “feel good?” he asked rhetorically, his smooth voice mocking and low, trying to keep quiet in the space of the hallway. “just a bit longer. i know what will feel really good, baby.”</p><p>     <i>baby</i>. byeongkwan groaned, his head lolling back as sehyoon stroked him harder after spitting on his hand some more, his fingers grazing over the slit of his cock and pressing firm pressure around the base; he <i>really</i> knew what he was doing, and the only thought in byeongkwan’s brain was just how obsessed he was how sehyoon’s voice sounded like this, heated and close to his ear — it was so pretty, even the hand he had around his dick was perfect, fingers lithe and knowing as they got him off. “sehyoon, you—“ he started, then his thoughts just fizzled out and died, the loss of stimulation as sehyoon sank to his knees making him gasp. his eyes went wide as he admired the sight, sehyoon‘s large frame looking so submissive and different from this perspective; it succeeded in completely erasing any other thoughts byeongkwan had, a pang of arousal rushing through his body at it. “oh my god, okay—”</p><p>     smirking crookedly, sehyoon shrugged as he held onto one of byeongkwan’s thighs while his other hand met his swollen cock again to guide the tip to his tongue, a long, drawn out lick to the underside making byeongkwan fucking <i>melt</i>, his hand burying itself into sehyoon’s shiny black, the sound that came from him nearly echoing in the hall; sehyoon didn’t tease him long, really, just a few cursory tastes before he mumbled softly, “you taste good,” then he swallowed half of his length, tongue keeping a firm press against the vein that lied on the underside. byeongkwan’s moan was shaky, his knees buckling some as sehyoon blew him slow and mindful at first, the teasing nature feeling like he was going to explode. it felt so, so <i>good</i>, and coupled with how sehyoon’s perfect features looked skewed with his arousal and with a cock in his mouth, eyes slid shut as he sucked him off — it had byeongkwan struggling to breathe, his drunken dizziness only adding to the spinning he had in his head as it lolled forward on his shoulders. </p><p>     “so p-pretty,” byeongkwan managed to choke out, the hand he had in sehyoon’s hair moving to instead stroke it, his hips rocking back and forth as sehyoon’s teasing pace started to evolve into him taking more into his mouth and consequently into his throat. <i>oh my god, was he really…</i> sehyoon gagged around byeongkwan’s dick as he took him deeper into his throat, the lewd, wet sound of it making him tremble; he could manage to get almost all of his length for a few long moments before he pulled away, a deep, gasping and heaving breath drawn in before he licked his lips, wiping his mouth with his forearm. </p><p>     “did you just call me pretty?” sehyoon asked with a rasp to his tone, not letting byeongkwan lose the feeling as he continued to jerk him, the slickness of his spit exponentially intensifying the pleasure it wracked his body with. byeongkwan’s breaths had whines at the end, his eyes fixed on the floor just behind sehyoon, unable to handle the eye contact anymore — it turned him on too much. </p><p>     “yes,” byeongkwan muttered, biting his lip to try and keep the tremble out of his voice; then sehyoon smiled, cocky all the same, making byeongkwan press his hips more into the hand around him. no, that wasn’t the only thing he wanted to say… “you look so pretty with a cock in your throat.” </p><p>     sehyoon raised his brows, his hand dropping to his side as he pushed himself to get up, byeongkwan whining at the loss of stimulation; before he could even think, sehyoon was gripping him by the throat, his one hand more than big enough to wrap around completely, pressing down to choke him — oh my <i>god</i> did that make byeongkwan’s dick twitch, an overwhelming heat completely consuming his frame as sehyoon kissed him, too, deep and wet with the taste of byeongkwan’s natural musk in it. biting down on his bottom lip as he drew back, sehyoon let byeongkwan breathe just the smallest bit, his chest heaving to catch the lost air as the elder cocked his head to the side. “you’re just as pretty when you’re choking. i see what you mean.” then he pressed again, byeongkwan’s vision going white at the edges at how malleable and helpless he felt, his hands clawing at sehyoon’s — not to get him to stop, but to feel the tightness of it, the softness of sehyoon’s hand so prominent against his own fingertips. “i’ve got a condom, so don’t worry.” </p><p>     <i>oh, sehyoon wanted to go all the way.</i> that made byeongkwan <i>try</i> to whine but his vocal chords wouldn’t let him, and right as he thought he couldn’t take it anymore sehyoon let go, giving byeongkwan time to breathe and cough some, his throat already sore from the roughness. before he could speak, sehyoon started undoing his own fly, his expression enigmatic but hedonistic all the same as he pushed his own underwear down to reveal his hard cock, the light brush of his hand sehyoon offered himself making him huff. byeongkwan inhaled shakily at just how <i>big</i> he was, his dick throbbing and such a nice shade of pink; he licked his lips as he thought about what he’d taste like, if sehyoon would let him… </p><p>     “need help taking off your pants? you look kind of shaken up.” sehyoon’s words caught byeongkwan’s attention and made him stiffen, fingers writhing at his sides. </p><p>     “you want to do it here?” byeongkwan questioned in a harsh whisper.</p><p>     “where else would we?” sehyoon asked genuinely, taking a step closer to help byeongkwan shed his clothes, to which byeongkwan’s chest squeezed; that was… really, really <i>hot</i>, and he couldn’t tell if it was the way sehyoon choked him or his arousal, but he couldn’t catch his breath. once byeongkwan’s pants were shucked off and we’re in a messy pile on the floor, sehyoon hummed contentedly, his expression something dark and desirous. “fuck, you’re shaped like an <i>angel</i>.” </p><p>     sighing heavily, byeongkwan felt those words all the way to his core, making him surprisingly, a bit bashful; he shrugged lazily, smiling up at sehyoon as he watched his ogling eyes on him, the attention only proving to intensify his lust and attraction, making his stomach tie in a knot. “how do you want this angel then, <i>daddy</i>?” </p><p>     sehyoon grit his teeth at byeongkwan’s cockiness and pet name, making him yank byeongkwan by the hair to turn him around and bend him over, pressing his face up against the wall; he didn’t let go of his hair as he spoke, merely rutted his hard cock between byeongkwan’s asscheeks, catching loose friction on himself. “bent over and taking my cock like the little slut he is.” </p><p>     byeongkwan gasped breathlessly at the feeling of sehyoon’s dick against him, his force, the lurid <i>tone</i> of his voice; he swore he was going to pass out, all of his willpower going to merely keeping himself <i>standing</i>. he heard sehyoon crinkle a condom wrapper, the sound of latex being stretched over skin making his nails claw into the wall — then the popping of a cap, then the foreign, yet oh so familiar warmth of sehyoon’s body behind him. he bit the inside of his cheek in anticipation, his hips wiggling teasingly, making sehyoon grip them <i>hard</i> as he lined himself up with his hole, the slickness of the lube helping the initial pressure. it had been a long time since byeongkwan had been on bottom with anyone, let alone someone as <i>big</i> as sehyoon, completely hard and without having been stretched; he could tell he was tight, but he forced himself to relax, sehyoon taking his time, too, one of his hands moving to stroke byeongkwan’s back softly, the action bordering on loving. “so tight… you look so sexy like this, baby.” </p><p>     mewling softly, byeongkwan hung his head low as sehyoon pressed in further, gaining about half of his length; it <i>hurt</i>, but the slickness of the lube made the drag smooth, easing the majority of the friction and letting some of it fade into something that could be considered pleasure. then, slowly, sehyoon slid his entire length inside of byeongkwan, forcing his eyes to snap wide open and his jaw to go slack, a high-pitched squeak punching out of his vocal chords like it didn’t even belong to him; it was mind-numbing just how fucking big sehyoon felt inside of him, so deep he could feel it in his <i>stomach</i> — it didn’t feel good, the pain kept it from doing so, but just the knowledge of sehyoon being all the way buried in his guts alongside the almost adorable sound that sehyoon made as he started to rock his hips was enough to make byeongkwan dizzy. “fuck, sehyoon—“ sehyoon’s grip on byeongkwan’s hips tightened as he started to move, dragging his cock out slow and then snapping his hips forward, letting byeongkwan adjust to it for a few moments longer. “so big, it…” </p><p>     “you can take it, i know you can,” sehyoon cooed, then he started to actually find a pace, yanking his hips back onto his dick and byeongkwan writhed, his legs definitely not strong enough to keep himself upright; the more sehyoon worked him open the better it felt, the stinging of the stretch not dissipating at all, but the pain <i>added</i> something for byeongkwan, like he was getting even drunker off of it — it was fucking intoxicating, the feeling that was completely tearing his body apart. sehyoon whispered a growly explitive under his breath as he fucked him, making byeongkwan groan against the cold surface of the wall, the pounding music reverberating in his ears as he lay his head against it. some of his thoughts wandered to how he’d even got here, one of the sexiest dudes he’s ever seen thrusting inside of him like they were lost lovers, his possessive hands gathering byeongkwan’s wrists behind his back so he could yank him backwards. byeongkwan twitched, this position with sehyoon backing him further up against the wall with his head in the crook of his neck, lips dragging along the skin of his nape and close to his ear; it was <i>so much</i>, his hands desperately clawing for purchase, but sehyoon had such a firm grip that he could barely even wiggle his fingers. “yeah baby, just like that, you just take all of it even though i didn’t even stretch you.”</p><p>     this angle wasn’t hitting him as deep as before, but it had the head of sehyoon’s cock sliding past his prostate the lightest bit, and the second byeongkwan felt that he jolted, groaning thickly as his own dick leaked precum; sehyoon bit lightly down on byeongkwan’s earlobe, thrusting harder and stirring up his insides like he was a toy, so easy to use. byeongkwan pressed his hips down further, desperate for sehyoon to go harder, deeper, <i>anything</i> — he felt like such a slut, the weight of sehyoon holding him close adding so much more to the stimulation, something he could never get when he masturbated. “d-daddy, fuck me harder…” byeongkwan felt disgusting begging like that, his brows spooning as he clenched down around sehyoon’s dick unwittingly, the tightness making him feel even more full. “<i>please</i>.” </p><p>     “you like calling me that, huh? fucking dirty slut,” sehyoon let go of byeongkwan’s wrists to let him fall forward, very narrowly catching himself on the wall, his eyes wide as sehyoon bucked his hips forward, pace rough and arrhythmic, leaving an open palmed smack onto byeongkwan’s ass as he did so. the harshness made sehyoon fully moan now, the sound so fucking pretty and fitting of him, smooth and velvet just like his speaking voice; byeongkwan felt his unstimulated dick ache as sehyoon slid into him in long, hard strokes, each one of them bringing a radiating heat to every square inch of his skin, the tepid pleasure of it enough to make his sounds come out as near-silent squeaks, his nails clawing into the drywall. sehyoon yanked a fistful of byeongkwan’s hair once more, making the younger choke on his own spit, one particularly deep thrust sliding right past his sweet spot. <i>fuck</i>, it felt so good it almost <i>hurt</i>, sehyoon being so overwhelming like he was going to drown him with his very presence. “i’ve got a lot of stamina, angel. you’ll be good for ‘<i>daddy</i>’ right?” </p><p>     byeongkwan couldn’t handle the words sehyoon was spouting, the bite in his tone like a god damn drug, the intense tingling in his thighs and how his stomach was tensing at the way sehyoon was tugging his hair; he had a hand running down the length of his spine, pushing him back onto his cock further, proving to only worsen the shaking inside of byeongkwan’s core, his insides convulsing around the dick in his guts every time sehyoon slipped past his prostate. “keep— like that— it feels so <i>f-fucking good</i>,” he begged weakly, the hand sehyoon had in his hair letting go of its grasp to grip byeongkwan’s ass, spreading him wide as he fucked him, making the younger chew his lip as he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling, losing himself in the spins that overtook him. </p><p>     “wish i could take a picture,” sehyoon mumbled, although byeongkwan couldn’t exactly hear it, his ears flooded with the sound of his own voice begging at the ends of his exhales, the music pounding in his head to remind him of just where they were, fucking in a hallway at a nightclub, only further reinforcing just how <i>dirty</i> byeongkwan felt. his head hung low as he fought the urge to sink onto the floor. the building pool of pleasure building in his abdomen coupled with the throbbing heat of sehyoon’s cock inside of him were managing to twist up his entire being, ruining him so easily and reducing him to nothing but a pathetic mess, just sehyoon’s little <i>slut</i>. sehyoon exhaled a groan, his thrusts slowing just the smallest bit. “touch yourself, baby.” byeongkwan felt a loss of sehyoon’s hand from his hip but didn’t think much of it, he was way too close to care, one of his own hands moving down to graze fingers over his own despairingly hard dick. he winced at the stupidly overwhelming feeling of it, his head thrown back as his voice stuck in his throat like honey, not even capable of saying what he wanted to. </p><p>     “sehyoon…” byeongkwan whined as his orgasm crept up further on him, his loose hand wrapped around his dick managing to find a rhythm as sehyoon spanked him again, the feeling more than enough to evoke a pathetic gasp, everything in his head flashes of how sehyoon looked at him, how he talked to him, just <i>everything</i> about him. “i’m close—“ </p><p>     sehyoon merely buzzed a contented, yet mocking ‘mhm’, dragging his cock out slow for a moment before completely pulling out, byeongkwan fucking <i>whining</i>, his eyes fluttering open as he craned his neck, blinking slowly up at the other. “don’t look like that, turn around,” sehyoon said, hair sticking to his forehead from sweat and his shirt undone with three buttons at the top, crooked and barely even providing coverage from anything. byeongkwan wished he could rip it off of him… wordlessly obliging with a nod, byeongkwan’s wobbly legs managed to turn him around to be facing sehyoon, who promptly got closer to wrap his arms around him, hoisting him up to press his back against the wall. “i want to see what you look like when you come.” </p><p>     byeongkwan’s lip trembled at that, just how strong was sehyoon? he was holding him up effortlessly, arms wrapped around his waist tightly without any shaking from the straining; it turned byeongkwan on <i>so much</i>, he couldn’t even reply — his head was completely fucked and devoid of any and all rational thought as sehyoon carefully lowered him back onto his dick, clutches around his torso loosening some so he could start to move. this position felt so <i>different</i>, so much deeper and angled right for his sweet spot; byeongkwan felt his stomach bottom out as sehyoon bucked up into him, using his thigh muscles to go balls deep, essentially bouncing him on his cock — it was all byeongkwan could do to even hold onto him, fingertips tangled in the fabric of sehyoon’s shirt on his shoulders, his head filled with the sensation of vertigo as his hips swam in pleasure.</p><p>     “see, baby, isn’t this better?” sehyoon said with only the smallest shake in his voice, tone laced with his own lust and burning desire — it was a nice sound on him, and it had byeongkwan fighting to even breathe. “perfect, so perfect.” </p><p>     “shhh—“ being praised only had byeongkwan’s impeding orgasm taking him like a wave, his hand mindlessly jerking himself off as he held on tightly with the other, his mouth hanging open and with nothing to muffle his moans in the slightest; it felt like burning, how ridiculously intense and overbearing sehyoon was, how even they could be walked in on at any time was just fuel to the fire that was completely consuming byeongkwan’s body, his dick throbbing against his palm with one last stroke. it didn’t have much more of a build up, just absolutely winded him like he was being drowned, his insides convulsing around sehyoon’s still-fervent pace, his arms outstretching to bring the elder close as he rode it out; he could feel the cum getting all over his shirt, his head feeling like it was going to split in two at the mind-numbing pleasure that pulsed through his entire body, the only stability being sehyoon’s strong shoulders. he breathed heavy and in quick, short paces, his cock twitching against his abdomen as sehyoon kept fucking him, essentially killing all of his consciousness and making him out to be like a rag doll. </p><p>     “<i>fuck</i>,” sehyoon’s brows lowered and then spooned, byeongkwan pulling away just enough to see how he looked, so desperate and fucked-out, dark eyes contrasting his pale, flushed skin, his lip between his teeth as he started to lose finesse with his own impending orgasm; he wrapped his arms around byeongkwan so tightly it was like he was going to break him in half, his head rested against byeongkwan’s as he plead in droves, “i’m— byeongkwan, just—“ </p><p>     then he came with one hard thrust, dick buried all the way inside of byeongkwan’s guts, his eyes practically rolling back into his head as he held the younger there for a long moment, the throbbing inside of him more that enough to keep him turned on — but byeongkwan was fucked out, his whole body writhing as sehyoon pulled out of him. setting him down gently, sehyoon kept a hand on the younger’s waist to try and help him stand, and byeongkwan tried to find his footing, but he stumbled hard, crashing against sehyoon’s chest, thighs aching from being held open so far. he took a while to catch his breath, eyelashes fluttering at the resurgence of his alcoholic stupor, his hands clutching sehyoon’s sweat slickened skin. </p><p>     “are you okay?” sehyoon asked with a gentleness byeongkwan hadn’t heard all night, and the sugar sweetness of it made his heart lurch in his chest; he nodded sheepishly, practicing putting weight on his legs before he tried to push away from sehyoon, his weight mostly supported now by the wall behind them. </p><p>     byeongkwan tried to smile, his lips upturning at the corner as he watched sehyoon unceremoniously take off the condom filled with cum, the other’s expression warping into a grimace. “where’d you learn that?”</p><p>     sehyoon seemed confused at first, his head cocking to the side as he stuffed himself back into the jeans he hadn’t removed, zipping them back up with a wiggle of his hips to get them over himself — they were <i>really</i> tight. bending over to hand byeongkwan his clothes with his free hand, he asked, “how to have sex like that?” </p><p>     “yeah,” byeongkwan shrugged as he started to dress himself. “even while drunk.”</p><p>     humming in a way byeongkwan couldn’t dechiper, sehyoon waved a dismissive hand, his fingers digging into his pocket to offer up his phone; he closed out of what was open, then prodded at byeongkwan to take out his own phone, eyes narrow. “give me your number. i’ll tell you.” </p><p>     that made byeongkwan’s breaths hitch as he finished dressing, his own hand scrambling to swipe his phone in his pocket, sighing at all the missed calls on his screen. they exchanged numbers, a brief silence hanging over them before sehyoon excused himself to get cleaned up, turning on his heel to go to the bathroom; byeongkwan figured he should go home and clean up instead, so when he opened his phone to text sehyoon not to wait up, he noticed he already had a notification. huh. </p><p>     opening it, byeongkwan’s eyes went wide as he saw what sehyoon had sent him: it was a video, and when it loaded, byeongkwan covered his mouth with his hand seeing himself get fucked from behind. </p><p>     oh my god, he filmed it. </p><p>     <i>when?!</i> </p><p>     byeongkwan went to reply, but got cut off by sehyoon texting, </p><p>     <i>’but really, i think you look prettiest like this.’</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>